


Oh, You Like It Rough? (Peterick Oneshot)

by BangTheDoldrums21



Category: Fall Out Boy, Pete Wentz - Fandom, Peterick - Fandom, patrick stump - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangTheDoldrums21/pseuds/BangTheDoldrums21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever imagine one of your OTPs or a ship of yours liking it ... rough? Well, you'd be surprised who does and who doesn't ... The dominant one may surprise you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, You Like It Rough? (Peterick Oneshot)

(Patrick's POV)

"Pete," I say down the hallway. "I'm waiting," I finish, my voice carrying and echoing.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he says, appearing at the end of the hallway.

"You aren't yet, but you will be," I smirk, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him into our bedroom.

I throw him onto our bed, making him bounce a little. I crawl onto the bed, lifting myself onto him, wasting no time crashing my lips onto his in repeated sloppy, wet kisses. I rip his shirt off, throwing it onto the floor. I kiss and bite at his chest, making him moan through gritted teeth. I look up, sitting on his waist.

"You know the rules," I stare at him. I get close to his ear, "No moaning until I say so."

I lean back down, biting his chest again. I soon snake a hand under the elastic of his boxers, wrapping my hand around his dick. I pump it up and down in a fast motion, torturing him with the thought of release. I let go of his dick, which still stands straight up under his boxers. He let's out a small whimper, which leads me to move back on him, sitting on top of his dick, bending it downwards.

His face strains, trying not to moan or make any noise. I start to grind on top of him as I grip his hair tightly, pulling his head back roughly and kissing and biting his neck. I feel him swallow hard. I smirk against his neck, biting his Adam's apple. I feel a moan making its way up his throat, and that's when I stop.

"W-Why'd you stop?" he asks.

"No moaning," I say, scooting myself back again, bending his dick downwards even more.

He groans, gripping my neck and pulling me down towards his mouth. He sloppily attacks my lips with his, his tongue fighting for dominance over mine. I reach up and grip his throat, pushing his head up and biting his neck again. His breathing intensifies, and I can feel it in his throat.

I sit back up on his waist, peeling my shirt off, grabbing Pete's hand and running it up and down my torso. He grabs at my nipples, squeezing them. I throw my head back and bite my lip, still guiding his hand. I soon reach behind me, grabbing onto his throbbing cock - hard. He begins to moan, but stops himself.

I glare at him, running my thumb over the slit of his dick, making him bite his lip. As I return my gaze back down to his chest, I move my body down so I'm between his legs. I slide his boxers off the rest of the way and slowly close my mouth around his dick. He looks down at me with a strained face, making me smirk against his throbbing dick.

A short while later, I sit up, making him whimper. I lean over to him, gripping his neck hard again, then smashing my lips onto his. I can feel him making little noises against my hand on his neck, so I stop and sit back up. "Don't move," I say as I get off the bed. I walk to my night stand, opening the drawer and grabbing a cock ring, lube, and pieces of fabric. I turn around and smirk at Pete, who's still lying helpless on the bed, his dick still standing nearly straight up.

I crawl back onto the bed, leaning over him and tying a piece of fabric around each wrist. I made sure I grinded against his dick as I did so, which made him throw his head back. I smirked, biting his ear, then made my way to his ankles. I tied them to the board at the end of the bed, then sat between his legs again. "Time for your favorite part," I smirked.

He whimpered again, biting his lip. I slipped the cock ring onto his dick, which made him twitch. Before I got off the bed, I pumped my hand on his dick a few times, teasing him for good measure. I eventually stood up at the end of the bed, directly in front of Pete. I took my shirt off, then kicked my boxers off, stripping in front of him. He made fists with his hands, biting his lip again as he watched me.

I made my way back onto the bed, straddling Pete's upper torso. My dick was in front of his face, and I played with myself for a little while to make him even harder. "Suck my dick," I demanded soon after. He leaned his head forward, taking my dick into his mouth. I sat up more, gripping the headboard, shoving my cock deeper into his throat, making him gag only a little. I watched as he desperately tried to break his hands free of the fabric so he could touch me, but I wouldn't allow it.

I soon reached down to his neck again, gripping it hard. "Harder," I demanded, pulling my dick out of his mouth and shoving it back in with little warning. I gripped his hair, pushing his head towards my body more, so he was deep throating me. I threw my head back and moaned his name, playing with my nipple with my free hand.

Five minutes later, I pulled out, leaving a trail of spit from Pete's mouth to the tip of my dick. I rubbed my cock again in front of his face, making him squirm beneath me. "Are you close?" I asked quietly into his ear, my hot breath hitting the side of his face. He nodded, "Well, too bad, Wentz," I said, gripping his neck again. 

I slid my body down his, sitting on top of his dick again. I gripped his neck harder as I began grinding on top of him again, making him bite his lip harder than before, surely drawing a little blood. I soon got off his dick, which was turning a light, barely noticeable shade of purple. I leaned down and licked up his throbbing dick, moving the cock ring around slightly with my tongue. He squirmed beneath me again, trying not to moan.

"Are you ready for me?" I asked, he bit his lip again. "I said, are you ready for me, Wentz?" I asked, harshness in my voice and I slapped him across the face. He let out a quiet, breathy moan as he nodded his head. I grabbed the lube from his side, then squeezed some onto my fingers. I turned around, so my back was facing him. I began teasing myself, fingering myself with three fingers, then two, then three again. I reached down under me and teased his dick a little, making him let out another breathy moan. I sat up, turning around again so I was facing him.

"I said - no moaning!" I said, slapping him again. He contained his moan this time, curling his toes and making fists again. "Now, are you ready for me?" I asked, still teasing myself. He nodded, so I sat up again, lowering myself onto Pete's still-throbbing dick, fast - making him curl his toes even more and throw his head back. I let out a loud moan as I felt him inside me, eliciting that sharp, burning sensation I loved.

"You're so fucking big," I said, leaning down and gripping his neck with both my hands this time. I bounced myself up and down on top of him, soon increasing my speed. The sound of our bodies colliding together was getting to Pete, which only increased my enjoyment. "You're such a filthy slut," I said, pushing on his Adam's apple with my thumb. "Say you're a filthy slut," I said, closing my eyes as I continued bouncing. 

I opened my eyes soon thereafter. "I said: fucking say you're a filthy slut!" I hissed, getting off his dick and slapping it. He sharply pulled in air through his gritted teeth. "I-I'm a filthy slut!" he said. "Louder," I demanded. "I'm a filthy slut!!!" he practically shouted. I cut him off by crashing my lips onto his once more. His hot breath filled my mouth. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, biting it, tasting blood from when he bit it before. 

I sat back up, sliding him into my again, making me say his name in a breathy tone. I began moving up and down again, teasing Pete's nipples with my hands. He threw his head back, trying to contain his moans. I leaned down by his ear again and said, "Do you want me to untie you?" He nodded. "Will you do as you're told if I do?" He nodded again. "I want you to fuck me senseless, Wentz, and if you don't, there will be consequences. Understand?" He nodded once more.

I stayed on top of him, his throbbing cock still inside me. I leaned over to his wrists, untying them slowly. He squirmed, whimpering through his teeth. I put my finger against his lips, "Shh, pet. Soon." I leaned backwards, untying his ankles. He didn't move, he knew better than that. I nodded, then he reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a dildo from his drawer. He handed it to me, and I squeezed lube onto it, rubbing it around with my hand. I soon put it in my mouth, licking the tip to torture Pete even more.

"Are you ready?" I hissed into his ear. He nodded, his eyes pleading with me. "Fuck me, Wentz. Fucking push me down and fuck me!" He sat up, staying inside me, then he pushed me onto the foot of the bed. He gripped my hips - hard - and began fucking me senseless. I moaned as I sucked on his dildo, then reached around his thrusting body and teased his entrance with my fingers, which still had a small amount of lube on them.

His breathing hitched as I inserted two fingers into him. I smirked, adding a third. "Can I moan?" he asked, his voice shaky. "Excuse me?" I asked. "C-Can I moan, master?" he added. "You always address me as master in the bedroom, got it?" I hissed, grabbing his chin hard. "Fine," I eventually answered, throwing his head to the side. He gripped my hips harder than before and began moaning, letting out shaky ones over and over that he'd been holding in. 

I licked the dildo once more, then reached it around Pete's back. I took my fingers out and instantly replaced them with the dildo. Pete thrusted into me hard, staying inside me, gritting his teeth as he adjusted himself to the dildo. I held my hand there, not moving it. He soon started up again, thrusting himself in and out of me, and also the dildo in and out of himself. He still had the cock ring on, and his face was turning red. He needed release, but there was no way I was going to give it to him easily. 

I pushed him forcefully back onto the bed, leaving the dildo inside of him. He winced as his ass his the bed, shoving the dildo deeper inside of him. Afterwards, he moaned as it slid out a little bit. I sat up, leaning over him. "Do you want me to take the cock ring off?" I asked, slowly moving the dildo in and out of him. "P-Please," he said. I glared at him, shoving the dildo deeper inside of him again, making him wince and pick his hips up. "P-Please, master," he said again.

I nodded, silently thanking him. I left the dildo inside of him, teasing his dick with my fingers as I trailed down to the cock ring. I slipped it off, then leaned down and licked his tip. His face tightened, and he tried with all his might to not cum. "Don't you fucking cum until I say so. Got it?" I hissed again. He nodded, and began to slowly pull the dildo out of him. 

He seethed, wanting to cum as I slowly pushed myself inside of him. He threw his head back, instead, and moaned my name. "I didn't say you could moan my name, Wentz," I said angrily, slapping his chest this time. "I-I'm sorry, master," he winced, biting his lip. I picked my pace up, soon gripping his hips like he had done with me. I thrusted hard inside of him, gripping his cock and pumping my hand up and down. 

"I want you to cum for me, pet," I demanded, rubbing his slit with my thumb again. He squirmed beneath me, somehow unable to find the release he was so desperately craving just a short time ago. "I said fucking cum for me!!" I hissed, gripping his throbbing cock harder than before. He threw his head back, finding his release. His body wriggled beneath mine, his cum coating his lower stomach and my hand. 

Once he was done, I leaned down and licked his cum up, gripping his neck as I did so. "Get me off," I said. He sat up shakily and pushed me back onto the bed, leaning down and closing his mouth around my hard cock. He looked up at me, making sure it was okay that he was doing it. I nodded, gripping his hair tightly. I moaned over and over, soon gripping the sides of his head and thrusting myself into him. 

"Fuck, I'm so close," I moaned through my gritted teeth. He flicked his tongue over my slit, and that's when I found my release. He swallowed everything I released into his mouth, which pleased me. Afterwards, I pulled him up to me, kissing him deeply over and over. He fell to my side shortly after, wrapping his arm and leg around me.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" I asked, moving the hair out of his face, kissing his forehead. "Nah," he smiled. "But the fuckin' cock ring sucks." I laughed, "Sorry, babe, you just know how much I love to see you squirm." He rolled his eyes, "I know. It's okay, I like this side of you." He smirked against my cheek, then leaned up and kissed me. "Good, because next time, there's more," I smirked back. 

"Can't wait."


End file.
